A stereoscopic camera has more than one lens (e.g., two lenses) and more than one image sensor (e.g., two image sensors). Each image sensor is associated with a separate lens. Using multiple image sensor-lens pairs, a stereoscopic camera simulates human binocular vision and enables capture of three-dimensional images. When an object to be captured by the stereoscopic camera is at an infinite distance from the stereoscopic camera, each image sensor of the stereoscopic camera captures an image that is framed at infinity. Since each image is framed at infinity, there is no need to edit the pair of images generated by the image sensor-lens pairs. When an object to be captured by the camera is at a finite distance (e.g., less than or equal ten meters) from the camera, an image sensor-lens pair of the stereoscopic camera captures an image of a framing that is different from the framing of an image captured by another image sensor-lens pair of the stereoscopic camera. Therefore, there is a need to adjust or process the images captured, or to be captured, from each image sensor-lens pair in order to produce images that have the same framing. However, with today's stereoscopic cameras, the amount of adjustment that can be achieved is limited. Therefore, for an object that is situated at a finite distance, there is a need for a stereoscopic camera that permits a greater amount of adjustment so that an image produced by one image sensor-lens pair in a stereoscopic camera has the same framing as an image captured by another image sensor-lens pair of the stereoscopic camera.